


The Brave in Gallifrey

by weyheynig



Category: docto who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little girl, she was different from the others. She had power—true power. Power that could take over universes, but she doesn't know yet. Her name? The Brave. She's here to save The Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brave in Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> At maybe ten hits, I'll upload the second chap. ♡

⠀⠀It was frozen all around. No, not ice, but time. Time was simply put in place, and stayed there for hundreds and hundreds of years. Then—Something moved. It wasn't possible! Time... It's suppose to be frozen until the one who froze it calls out. It was only one thing, though. A girl that looked to be seventeen. Red dress, gold covering it on certain places. She was free, but nothing else. The girl popped every bone in her body as she quickly turned and turned, trying to understand.   
"What's going on?" She screamed, continuing to turn around, astonished on what was held before her. Last second, she was in a war. A war she knew they would lose, and every Time Lord was to be forgotten. She didn't understand why they were frozen. The Daleks couldn't have done it... They don't have that power, but her own kind did. No, not every single person. Just the more- Powerful. She was good friends with a guy called The Master. He sure was an asshole though. His mind set on over taking Gallifrey. Sure, he had power, just more definitely not enough. This little girl, she was different from the others. She had power—true power. Power that could take over universes, but she doesn't know yet. She's only just a girl. Soon, she'll find out just how capable of power she is.


End file.
